Honmei Choco
by DBZVelena
Summary: Duo gets a gift from Heero. But why? And what should he do now?


Title: Honmei Choco  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction. That means i don't own any characters, just the original idea of this story. No Money is being made. ect.  
Warning: WAFF, Fluff, shonen ai.  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Pairing: Heero + Duo  
Prompt: 1000 words white day fiction contest entry from the first Dutch Yaoi & Yuri con.

~ ~ ~

Duo was still puzzled by it. Why in the world had Heero given him that obviously home made box of bonbons.  
Oh, he didn't mind. He loved chocolates, and Heero knew that.  
Especially dark chocolate. That was one thing Duo would kill for. Well, not literally, but you get my drift.  
But still...

They had been in the middle of a preventer mission. Bullets flying around their ears, when out of the blue,  
Heero had presented Duo with the box of chocolates.  
At the time, Duo had been utterly bewildered. but he had stuffed the box in his ammo-bag and continued the mission.  
Which was a success as usual, but Duo had gone through the whole wrap-up in a daze.

Now two weeks later he still had no idea why Heero had given him chocolates. And why during a mission?  
It was driving him up the wall, trying to figure it out.

Asking Heero about it was a no go too, he had tried that a day after and had gotten such a sad look for his trouble. Then Heero had simply shrugged and turned away. Never answering Duo's question.  
Asking other preventer's hadn't helped either.  
Nobody had a clue why Heero had given Duo a box of chocolates during that mission on the 14th.

Duo was about ready to give up. The only reason he hadn't was because it had been Heero, Duo's secret crush. That, and the sad look Heero had given him when Duo had asked about it.  
Also, the box of chocolates it self were sitting on Duo's kitchen table, untouched. Duo to afraid to eat one, since he was SURE there had to be some symbolic meaning to them. And Duo didn't want to screw up his potentially only chance at getting close to Heero.

So two weeks after getting the box, it was still un-opened. While Duo was spending every shred of his free time trying to figure out the why of the gift.  
That was why instead of being in the break-room during his break like normal, Duo was in his office surfing the web. Hoping to find some meaning to the gift.

So that was where Wufei found the braided ex-pilot and current elite preventer.  
"Maxwell, why are you not making a nuisance of your self in the break-room?"

Wufei had just returned from a relatively easy mission on L1. The escorting of a criminal to the Earth and colonies central court complex. It had been an easy mission, but a long one. Mostly due to all the red-tape he had to work through. Wufei had left for L1, the week before the Chocolates incident as Duo was now calling it mentally.

Duo looked blearily up at Wufei. He hadn't had a good night rest in two weeks, fretting over the whole matter since it had happened. Also, Duo had been surfing the web looking for clues until way past midnight. Only to have to wake up at 5am the next morning. It really wasn't healthy.

Of course, Heero's act wasn't all that much better. Duo could tell that his reserved partner was depressed about something. But he him self was in no shape to help him.

"What the hell happened to you? I thought that mission you and Yuy had been on was over already. And I didn't hear any horror stories. So why do you look like a zombie?"

Duo groaned, he really didn't feel like playing the word game with Wufei today.  
"Chang, leave off alright? I'm not in the mood for your witty barbs today. So unless you know the significance of chocolates on February the 14th, I suggest you go away."

Wufei stared. Duo never gave up a chance to banter with Wufei, ever!

"What about Valentines day Maxwell?"

Duo just stared at Wufei as if he had gotten a second head. Of course! Valentines day! Of course these days it was no longer celebrated with chocolates. Instead people just send out cards. And even that wasn't as common these days than say in the 20th and 21th century. So why would Heero give him chocolates, and not a card?

Dismissing Wufei with a wave, Duo went back to his search. But now he had something more to go on. By the time break was over Duo had found a reference in an old Internet archive database to some old obscure Japanese custom called Honmei Choco. Chocolates for you most beloved on Valentines day. But more important, the second part of it.

Howaito dē, Or White day. The day when males returned the favor given to them by the girl on valentines day. It basically declared Heero the "girl" to Duo's "boy" according to the tradition. Or maybe he could translate it to Heero being the uke? A guy can dream right?

Also according to the tradition, Duo had to come with a gift for Heero to give on the 14th of March, that was at least three times as expensive and precious as the gift Heero had given. And the color white had to be a part of it too.

It took Duo the whole 2 weeks left to come up with a gift and a plan.

So on March the 14th Heero came to work just as depressed as he had been for the past 4 weeks. Only to find a red rose in a vase on his desk. Next to it was a box of Heero's favorite chocolates intermixed with white chocolate hearts.  
There was also a card, on it only one line "19:00 Dress sexy. I'll pick you up".  
Heero was on cloud nine the whole day.

That evening Duo and Heero shared their first kiss over a candlelight dinner. It was the first of many.

Owari (the end) 


End file.
